A Comrade of Mine -- Nyo RusAme
by memefricker
Summary: Amelia F. Jones joins a new company in search of a new lifestyle. Anya Braginskaya never wanted to be a finance instructor, or alone- but she knew at least one of those things were going to change. She also never thought the new girl would change her life, either.
1. Chapter one: The day Anya fell in love

Rain was falling on that Thursday morning. She had slept through her alarm, quickly rushing out the door with some tea in her hands and her somewhat messy hair falling to her back. She was late, lord- how she hated being late. But there was something about that morning that made her excited. Running to the car made her feel invigorated instead of drowsy. Pulling out of the driveway wasn't a burden for her. She had no idea that she was going to meet a new Colleague.

The roads were somewhat clear of traffic, pulling into Exit 56 and trailing down the intersection. Turning into the building parkway, she backed into a spot and hurriedly darted towards the door; her brief case swinging as she ran. She pressed the elevator button- her breath heaving a bit as she stood upwards against the wall. She felt excited for today and she didn't know why- as if the boring white colored walls were like art to her and the paperwork were autographs.

She jogged to the meeting room with the tea still in her hands, but her somewhat nervous expression contradicted how she actually felt. They were buzzing about the new person in the office of course, and Anya placed her bag on the floor next to her as she sat down; her lips curling into the form of a smile. The 'starlet' was sitting almost across from her.

The new girl had golden blonde curls to her neck, her eyes as blue as the cosmos. But light blue, as if they could capture the sky during a cloudless afternoon which caught Anya's attention. She had red lipstick, blue eyes, and a white business dress- bringing out her breakfast as an Egg McMuffin and a hash brown. The Russian couldn't help but stare how undeniably patriotic she looked, it was almost funny. Her eyes batted as she laughed at a joke, adding onto the conversation with a confident tone of voice and a glimmering smile. Anya's violet eyes quickly darted to something else when the other woman caught her gaze. Sheepishly, Anya's smile dropped into a shyer grin than anything else.

"Has everyone met Amelia yet?" Her boss asked, walking into the room before the meeting actually started. Anya's eyes lifted from her thermos, tilting her head in response. Amelia. Her name was Amelia.

"I just got here so, I haven't met everyone yet." Amelia added with a chuckle. "Slow down there, son- I've only been here for 15 minutes." Her boss raised an eyebrow, Amelia chuckling sheepishly in response before rubbing the back of her neck. "S-Sorry..."

Anya held in her laughter. Of course, people as playful as that make mistakes such as that one- but the awkward aura around such a pretty girl was almost ironic. As if it were inevitable. She sure seemed to be out-going, there was no denying that.

Her boss's eyes trailed off towards Anya. "I saw you running in here about 5 minutes ago." She stated, her somewhat firm green eyes gripping at her fear complex.

"S-sorry-"She mumbled, "I was late, but I wasn't- well…. Completely late." Anya responded, her pink colored finger nails meddling with her thermos in habit. "I got here just in time."

"Good. Now, I would like everyone to give Amelia a warm welcome before we start the meeting. I'd like some of you to help her out if she needs anything. Anya, is that alright if I assign you?"

Anya flinched in surprise. "Oh! Um, o-of course-"She mumbled, her velvet eyes striking up in interest. She returned Amelia's gaze, which made Anya's pulse start to race- quickly averting her eyes to her boss. "No problem."

"Good, now- Let's go around the room and say our names. So she can at least feel in the know of everyone here."

It went around the table, finally fixating on the sheepish girl sitting near the end of the table. "Привет," Anya mumbled, "H-hello."

Amelia looked at her in wonder. "So, she's Russian?"

"Yeah..?" Anya looked at her in confused intent. "I-is there something wrong?"

Their boss quickly intruded. "Now, let's start off with the most important topic of the day."

Through that whole meeting, Anya's mind blurred out the talking and the conversation. She was deep in thought, staring down at her thermos in mid-daydream. Anya had so many ideas in her head- so many scientific theories, stars, and dances in her mind that had her lost. When she was young she wanted to be a ballerina. An astronaut. A scientist. A writer for science magazines. However, she would never imagine her to be a finance instructor. It wasn't really her thing, but Anya was terrified of quitting her job.

Nonetheless, the new girl kept popping up in her mind every time she thought, and she merely shook it off every time.

"Alright, thank you for your time- everyone. Back to work." Their boss concluded, putting her papers in her case before heading out the door. Amelia's eyes quickly darted to Anya, which was assigned to be her guide.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Anya's eyes quickly sparkled, taken aback by her sudden question. It was almost as if no one had asked that same question before. "Oh, yeah- I'm fine." Anya smiled.

Amelia tilted her head before chuckling a bit. "You seemed out of it."

"I usually am out of it, I guess. Finance really isn't my thing; but it's fun, sometimes." Anya shrugged. "Should I show you around?"

"If you would please- thank you. This place is like, a maze." Amelia laughed, taking her stuff with her as she followed Anya out the door.

Anya wandered around towards the offices, presenting her the boss office before showing off everyone else's. They weren't small offices for everyone, but they weren't huge. It was a large building with not a lot of people, giving everyone some space. "Do you know what desk you were assigned?"

"Yeah, dude! That one." Amelia pointed to the one across the room, the desk with the window right next to it. Anya's desk was right across from it, the Russian's pale cheeks somewhat reddening a bit.

"Oh, that's nice- mine is right here…."

Amelia smiled brightly. "WOAH, DUDE. WE WERE SITTING ACROSS FROM EACH OTHER IN THE MEETING, AND NOW DESKS? WOAHH…. ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED…."

Anya knit her brows. "What? I-I… I don't understand—"

Amelia quickly hid her face in her palm. "Oh…. Sorry, that was a meme. Russia abolished them…."

"What….? W-what is a meme—"

"CAPITALISM, ANYA. IT'S CAPITALISM."

After a couple moments of confusion, Anya moved towards the downstairs offices. Showing her the bathrooms and the hallways- she guided Amelia towards the lounge where the refreshments were. Amelia darted towards the coffee machine.  
"OH MY GOD, THANK THE LORD." Amelia laughed.

"They have donuts and stuff, too. People usually bring that in for everyone. If you want to bring in your lunch and keep it here, please do put a note with your name on it. Trust me, people can be lunch thieves." Anya added with a small laugh.

"Wait, hold up; they have DONUTS—"Amelia gasped. "At my last job, they didn't even have pizza."

Anya smirked. "Whoa, what a nightmare."

Amelia quickly stole a donut before creeping towards the elevators. "Is there a special way to work these, too?"

"No, they're manufactured in space. You have to sacrifice your first-born child in order to go up a level." Anya said badly sarcastically.

Amelia flinched before laughing. She could tell how awkward Anya was from a guided stand-point, for she was terrible at being funny. It was cute, though. Anya tried. At first she thought the girl was being serious, but her sarcastic chuckle afterwards indicated she was joking. "Wow, how expensive would that be?"

Anya laughed, covering her smile with an insecure notion. "Very."

Amelia tilted her head, her foxy blonde curls bobbing lightly. Her violet eyes seemed so tame- being taller than her by a mile; she had this awkwardness about her that was stunning. It was an unusual beauty- her nose noticeably drawing attention to her face- intricate cheekbones and the dreamiest eyes Amelia had ever seen. She was curved as hell, voluptuous and full-figured in a way that was hypnotizing. And yet, she was perfect- laughing at Amelia's jokes with an awkward smile that merely captured her sensitive yet melting personality. Amelia never knew why she liked this woman, but she did- and was drawn to her like e-coli to room temperature Canadian beef. Amelia smiled warmly, her shiny teeth drawn back with the curve of her red lips- her mind spinning as she realized what this meant.

She had a crush. On a girl. Which in fact, was her coworker.

"Well, I think this is the end of our tour." Anya stated, pushing back her platinum blonde hair for a moment before taking another glance at the noticeably blushing American. Anya stuttered lightly. "W-What? Did I do something wrong? Are you alright?"

Amelia quickly gathered her thoughts. "Oh, yeah! I'm fine, dude."

"Oh, alright." Anya muttered, pressing the button for the 3rd floor where the offices were. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask!"

Amelia nodded in response. "Thank you, um... Anya. Is that right?"

"Yeah…. Amelia, is that right?"

Amelia smiled warmly before briefly grasping the hand at her side- letting it go once the elevator door opened. "You're not wrong."

At that moment, Anya knew something for sure. That maybe she wasn't alone.


	2. Chapter two: The day Amelia fell in love

It had been weeks since the elevator incident. They had bonded quite well- actually.

Amelia would sometimes hug Anya by surprise. Sometimes Amelia would stumble upon something funny on the internet during work and motion Anya over with a stifled laugh, covered by her hand. It was bliss. Anya couldn't even describe how happy she was. Not only was she happy about work, she found a friend; someone who legitimately cared for Anya's well-being. The thought of it made the Russian woman almost tear up a bit.

During break Anya and Amelia were inseparable. They'd play games such as catch with the small box of footballs in the lounge. It was great, though. Anya would sometimes fall and Amelia would laugh loudly like she always did. Amelia would bring in different types of American fast food entities and have Anya try them. Even though they only knew each other for a couple weeks, they were already best friends.

The thought of having a best friend was only something Anya dreamed about as a child. But, it was real now. She immediately re-thought all of her past decisions. Things actually got better, and it was worth the wait.

That morning, Anya got up with kick in her step- 15 minutes early to the meeting with her trademark tea in her thermos, her hair put up in a messy bun.

Amelia walked in briefly, a two cups of coffee in a small travel crate and a small bag in the other. "Anya, I got you starbucks!"

Anya paused for a moment. "What's Starbucks?" She asked, shooting a quizzical glance at Amelia in confusion.

"Wait, you don't know what Starbucks is?" Amelia's voice lifted. "Holy crap, Anya. How long have you been living here?"

Anya pushed a stray hair out of her face in shame. "Almost a year, sadly."

"Oh, honey-"Amelia laughed, "You've got a big storm coming. I got you a muffin, too."

Sliding her coffee across the table on a napkin, she handed the muffin over to Anya intently, patiently waiting for her to try it. Anya noticed the bracing of the American, lightly tilting her head to the side. "What?"

"Go on, try it!"

Anya grumbled playfully, taking a small sip of the coffee in interest. Her violet eyes fluttered open, putting it back down on the table out of surprise. "This is…. Actually good?"

Amelia laughed at her baffled expression, a small tinged redness starting to highlight her face. "Good, I hope you like it. You should keep it as a keepsake, you know? To remember such a moment."

Anya's teeth peeked out from behind her lips- this time, not hiding it behind her hand. Amelia was almost taken a back slightly, Amelia's eyes directed towards hers in an instant.

"You… You have… beautiful teeth." Amelia mumbled, quickly realizing how creepy that sentence was before silencing herself in unseen humiliation.

Anya raised an eyebrow before laughing, not holding back her usually unseen heart-warming smile. Her voice was light and feathery, trusting Amelia with all her insecurities that she held back the most. She could trust this woman. "What?"

Amelia muttered lightly, rubbing the back of her neck in habit. "N-nothing. Nevermind."

"Thank you." Anya smiled, "Apparently I have beautiful teeth."

Amelia laughed, dumbfounded at how she handled compliments. "You do!"

"….Really?"

"Your teeth are perfectly fine. I don't see why you'd be so down on yourself. I mean, you're so full of love and…. Kind, I don't get it. How someone like yourself could hate you so much. You're perfect to me, honestly."

Anya's face seemed to lighten up. Her smile turned to awe, her eyes almost sparkling amidst the soon rising sun. That was it. Those were the words she wanted to hear. The only words that she ever needed. 'I love you' was on the list, but that meant so much more. Her eyes became damp, small tears dripping from her eyes and flowing down her pale cheeks. Her awed expression slowly became soft again, her lips curling into one of the biggest smiles Amelia had ever seen.

"What, did I say something?"

"You're a wonderful person, Amelia." Anya choked back on a small sob, "Remember that."

After the meeting, Anya kept the cup- placing it on her desk before sitting down to check her emails. Amelia was in the lounge again, but Anya had work to do even during break. She was too busy daydreaming to actually get stuff done anymore. Although, realizing she didn't even eat her muffin yet was exciting. As much as Anya wanted to get work done, she hated actually doing it- so having a muffin to distract herself was almost a gift. Unwrapping it, she carefully took a bite; smiling out of comfort. It wasn't warm, but it was delightful. The small chips of chocolate were satisfying- the Russian hadn't had chocolate in ages.

After finishing her muffin, she shot a small glance at the cup- realizing that there was a small piece of paper taped to the bottom of the cup. How come she hadn't noticed this already? Anya curiously removed it, unfolding it.

In red glitter pen ink, it read in somewhat cursive: "Go out with me, maybe?" followed by an arrangement of 10 numbers, "Sincerely; your homie, Amelia."

Anya's eyes widened, comprehending what it meant. Her face became bright red, beaming in pure joy. Honestly, she loved this woman- being able to spend time with her out of work was mind-spinning.

She knew what Amelia meant when she mentioned about keeping it. She would have been stupid if she did.

Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was just Amelia.

Nonetheless, they were both magical.


End file.
